Betrayal by a true heart
by xSasuNaru4evax
Summary: Sasuke is in love with his 'dobe' Naruto. But there is a family reunion in order. Sasuke and itachi are about to be reunited. Betrayal and guilt. strong yaoi, itasasu, mild sasunaru.
1. Prologue

FAMILY REUNION

Author's notes:

Omg i cant believe i have finally got this on here.

it is soooooooooo over due, anyway i will be making new chapters for you if anyone actually likes it lol,

but i hope u do, this is my first story so plz be nice, x

i will be writing a whole lot more, more sasuke, naruto and itachi. more YAOI !!

ItaSasu, SasuNaru, oh yea!! x

* * *

PROLOGUE!

The day was over, but the night had just begun. Uchiha Sasuke was tired, worn out and depressed. He looked down to his arm, then looked away. He thought about how depressed he actually was. He looked again to his arm. -_It wouldn't hurt to do it once more- _he thought to himself. _-just once-_. He slowly walked into the kitchen and opened the draw with much hesitation, looked into it and stared hard and took a knife out of it. He stared at the knife and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "No," he started with much grimace "Im Sasuke uchiha, i dont give in, i dont give up and i CERTAINLY do not show emotion, meaning i DON'T cry." _-I could just... just once... nobody will know...- _He thought, and with no hesitation this time, he rolled up his sleeve and stabbed the knife into his skin, not too deep, just deep enough, and pulled the knife along his skin. He grabbed a bandage out of the opposite draw and bandaged his wound. Then rolling his sleeve up and walking into his bedroom. He walked upto his bed and slumped down quickly, trying to hold back the tears, his eyes hurting in the process. _-I HAVE NOBODY-_ He thought to himself, finally letting the tears drop down his cheeks.

* * *

_Sasuke sat up in his bed as he heard his older brother Itachi Call him. "SASUKE! LITTLE BROTHER!" He called with much anger in his voice. He came into sasuek's room fiercefully and pulled his little brother up off the bed. "No more playing your stupid little games anymore little brother..." Itachi whispered in a nasty tone. "No more family." He grabbed sasuke by the collar._

_"MOMMY, DADDY!" Sasuke yelled._

_"Mom and Dad cant hear you little brother." Itachi grimaced_

_"Nii-san... what do u mean?"_

_"THEY ARE DEAD!"_

_"Wh...what?"_

_"I KILLED THEM!"_

_"Y... you WHAT?"_

_"Yeah... no more mommy and daddy... no more anyone... YOUR ALONE! AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE!"_

* * *

Sasuke sat up and wiped his head of cold sweat. He stood up and walked into the bathroom slowly and stared into the mirror. He stared hard at the mirror for a long time. After about 2 intense minutes of just staring into the mirror he finally saw what he kbew he would see... but dreaded the thought of. His older brother was staring him right back in the face. The same word was repeating in his head. "Your alone... alone...alone...alone...alone..." His Older brother's voice was repeating this word, over and over, like a rocord that wouldn't stop playing. It made him hurt, deep inside. But as he looked at the mirror and his brother's evil face was staring back at him, he lost control. "AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!" He screamed at the mirror, punching it, breaking it and not caring about the noise, or what had happened to his knuckles. He stormed back into his bedroom and slammed himself down onto his bed, slamming his head in his pillow. _-I hate my life... the only good thing is...- _Just at that thought the doorbell rang, "Naruto..." Sasuke said getting up, smiling a little. That was the good thing.

He opened the front door to see his lover, Naruto stood there looking scared and conserned. His blue eyes filling with tears at the sight of sasuke's bloody hand, his tears falling down to his whiskers and his blonde hair was sprayed everywhere. He looked different without his headband, even... hotter.

"Sasuke, teme! What happened!?" Naruto Cried

"Nothing, dobe." Sasuke said looking quite that little bit guilty.

"I came straight over when i heard you scream..."

"You heard me scream?"

"Teme, i think everybody in Konoha heard you scream."

"Oh... would you like to come in, dobe?"

Naruto nodded and followed sasuke to the living room, then after bandaging sasuke's wound, sitting down and holding his lover's hand.

"So... are you ok, teme?" He said, sounding concearned

"yes, dobe. And thats why i love you, because you are so caring." sasuke replied

"Really? Sasuke you have never said that before."

"Yeah well... i dont... mean it."

Naruto looked sad and turned the other way. Sasuke put his arms around his 'dobe's' waist and put his head on his shoulder. Then he kissed his neck and gently bit down in the place Naruto loved, which caused the blonde to let out a small moan and turn to sasuke so their noses were touching. Then sasuke moved a little further forward, causing them to fall into a lustfull and embracing kiss. Naruto Opened his mouth and sasuke followed. then letting his tongue brush naruto's gently. Then he pulled away leaving Naruto feeling un-happy.

"Teme, dont tell me we are done?" he said in dis-pleasure

Sasuke looked to Naruto's crotch area and licked his lips, then saying, "Oh no dobe, we are far from being done."

* * *

Yeeeeeeey, chapter one done, plzzzzz review and be nice, love yall,x

Itachi: Hey, im up next, so review and stuff and there will be yaoi with me in for all the yaoi lovers. so review this bitch.

Me: :O OMG! ITACHI!

Itachi: FAN GIRL! FAN GIRL! FAN GIRL! HEEEEEELP!

-Takes him home.-

now... its up to you. should i let him go so he can yaoi for u and i can tell u everything... or do i keep him... and do no more chapters... its reli up to you. ha! bribeage! lol, yeah so if u like... i shall write and write and write till my fingers hurt and i cant write no more... love yall.x


	2. Chapter 1: The phone call

OMG chappy 1 finally done!! oh hell yeah! there will be lots of yaoi!! xx

* * *

Chapter 1

The phone call

3am

After a long night of fun with Naruto, sasuke strolled out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. He was happy to see that he could only see himself in the mirror and not the reflection of his traitor-murderer of a brother. He smiled slightly and went to bed thinking of only Naruto.

4am

He sat up and once again wiped his head of cold sweat. -_Every night!_- he thought to himself. "I am so sick of this reoccuring dream! Even when i dont think of my alone-feelings i cant help but have that dream. If only Naruto was here." He said in a whisper. He walked into the bathroom, his brother's voice echoing in his head. "Alone... You always will be!" over and over that sentence played. There was a new sentence this time though. His brother had pinned him to the wall and said to him "you are weak... why are you weak?? It's becuase... you lack... HATRED!" Those sentences also played in his head_. -I do NOT lack hatred for my brother! I hate him... Detest him!! Want him dead, want to kill him myself! I cannot love my brother! Never!- _He thought.

Just at that thought the phone rang. He groaned and walked over to the phone. "Hello..." He grimaced. Silence. "Hello? Answer me!"

There was just heavy breathing down the phone, so sasuke put it down. He went to walk away and the phone rang again. He answered it and said "Listen asshole-"

"Hello Little brother." The voice said.

"I...Itachi?" Sasuke choaked

"Yes. Hello Sasuke."

"Nii-San... why are you calling me... at 04.30am?"

"I wanted to talk to you little brother"

"You dont need to call me that anymore Itachi... I'm old enough and i HAVE a name!"

"Yes, Sasuke. You do have a name. But you will always be 'little brother' to me"

"Yeah but i c-"

"Silence brother! I must talk to you!"

"Go on... I'm listening."

"I have been thinking and i am ready..."

"Ready? For what?"

"Im going to come and see you." There was a repeat of the silence that occured earlier. Until Itachi Said "It will be soon, so be prepared. Ok Little br-"  
"I'll be ready... But wh-"

Itachi hung the phone up.

Sasuke ran back into the bathroom and screamed on the top of his lungs. "NOOO!! WHY? WHY BROTHER?"

As soon as he started throwing things round his house, there was a knock at the door. Sasuke opened it to find a sleepy Naruto stood there rubbing his right eye and yawning. His hair was everywhere which made sasuke think he looked sexy.

"Sasuke, teme! We really have got to sort this out. You have GOT to stop waking me." Naruto said sleepily

"Im sorry, dobe." Sasuke said, tears filling up his eyes.

"Sasu-" Naruto started and then sasuke hugged him, crying on his shoulder.

"Itachi is coming!" He cried

Naruto froze, then holding sasuke.

"Dobe, i dont want to... I can't just..." Sasuke said, being interrupted by Naruto

"Shhh teme, it will be ok. I will be here for you."

Naruto kissed sasuke's lips and decided to stay the night. He spent all night comforting a distressed sasuke.

They both didn't feel like training that day so both called Kakashi sensei to let him know.

Sasuke spent that day wondering what it would be like... with his brother there. Wow.

* * *

please review cause i reli love writing and wanna write more. If u like i will carry on! x


End file.
